Code Blue
Details *'Title: ' コード・ブルー *'Title (English):' Code Blue *'Tagline:' ドクターヘリ緊急救命 / Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyumei *'Tagline (English):' Doctor Heli - Emergency Lifesaving *'Genre:' Medical drama *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV Season 1 *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership ratings:' 15.6% (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2008-Jul-03 to 2008-Sep-12 *'Air time:' Thursday 22:00 *'Theme song:' HANABI by Mr.Children Synopsis If it can be treated one second earlier, the heart might start beating again. If there is one extra helicopter, another life in danger may be saved. If one more life can be saved, the Japanese medical community may regain trust. There are more lives in this country that can be saved. The "Doctor Helicopter" system was legalized in Japan in June 2007. A medical team is dispatched to the patients on a helicopter to provide medical care in the field as soon as possible. One day, four young physicians are assigned to this latest medical system. The doctors experience traumatic medical situations, deal with personal ambitions, witness the fragility of life, and they grow personally and professionally. -- Fuji TV User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Yamashita Tomohisa as Aizawa Kosaku (Flight doctor-in-training) *Aragaki Yui as Shiraishi Megumi (Flight doctor-in-training) *Toda Erika as Hiyama Mihoko (Flight doctor-in-training) *Higa Manami as Saejima Haruka (Flight nurse) *Asari Yosuke as Fujikawa Kazuo (Flight doctor-in-training) *Kodama Kiyoshi as Tadokoro Yoshiaki (Emergency Unit Chief) *Katsumura Masanobu as Morimoto Tadashi (Flight Doctor) *Ryo as Mitsui Kanna (Flight Doctor) *Yanagiba Toshiro as Kuroda Shuji (Flight Doctor) *Sugimoto Tetta as Saijo Susumu (Brain Surgeon) *Terajima Susumu as Kaji Toshi (Pilot) *Yuui Ryoko as Todoroki Seiko (Communication Specialist) *Hiwatashi Shinji as Anzai Yasuyuki (Co-pilot) *Ikeda Kimiko (池田貴美子) as Ohara Sumiko (Head nurse) *Kaneda Mika (金田美香) as Murata Kaori (nurse) Guests *Kawashima Umika as Kuriyama Miki (ep1) *Kunimoto Shoken (國本鍾建) as Komura (ep2) *Ninomiya Hiroko (二宮弘子) as Nishiguchi Yae (ep2) *Kurose Tomomi (黒瀬友美) as Yokota Eiko (ep2) *Fukui Hiroaki as Ono Tadashi (ep2) *Taira Chiharu (平良千春) (ep2) *Enjoji Aya as Motoyama Yukiko (ep3) *Sato Akira (佐藤旭) as Motoyama Kunio (ep3) *Torii Kaori (鳥居かほり) as Wakasugi Takako (ep3) *Harumi Shiho as Shimada Yoji (ep3) *Miura Akifumi (三浦アキフミ) as Kogura Yuki (ep3) *Takayama Saki (高山紗希) as Yukimura Minami (ep3) *Yabe Kenji as Onodera (ep3) *Yamamoto Michiko (山本道子) as Fujikawa Shizuko (ep4) *Ida Kunihiko as Miyamoto Shigeru (ep4) *Kanai Yuta as Ida Toshio (ep4) *Yamazaki Yuta as Yokoyama (ep5) *Anan Kenji as Makabe Kiyoshi (ep5,7-8) *Shima Kaori as Aizawa Kinue (ep5-8,10-11) *Taguchi Kazumasa as Matsubara Toshio (ep5-6) *Otsuka Yoshie as Tazawa Toshiko (ep5,7) *Takubo Issei as Kasukabe (ep5-9,11) *Haruki Misayo as Makabe Tomoko (ep5,7) *Otaka Hiroo as Oda Koichi (ep6) *Kitami Toshiyuki as Uemura Hideo (ep6) *Kumabe Yohei (隈部洋平) as Atty. Soma (ep6-9,11) *Hirayama Hiroyuki as Tazawa Satoshi (ep7,11) *Furumoto Shinnosuke (古本新乃輔) as Oyama Tsuneo aka Mary Jane Yoko (ep7) *Hiraga Masaomi as Fukushima Tatsuo (ep8) *Orimoto Junkichi as Fukushima Shigezo (ep8) *Miyaji Masako as Fukushima Kiyomi (ep8) *Taisaku Sora (大作空) as Fukushima Yuna (ep8) *Okunuki Kaoru as Kitamura Yuriko (ep9-11) *Imai Yuki as Kitamura Kenichi (ep9-11) *Umishima Yuki as Kanda Miwako (ep10) *Toyama Toshiya as Sawano Akio (ep11) *Yamashita Yorie as Sawano Yoshie (ep11) *Takagi Ryo (高木涼生) as Sawano Akira (ep11) *Hijii Mika as Konishi (ep11) *Ohashi Tomokazu as Taniguchi Suguru (ep11) *Umeda Nozomu Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Hayashi Koji *'Producer:' Masumoto Jun *'Director:' Nishiura Masaki, Hayama Hiroki *'Music:' Sato Naoki Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Awards *'58th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Directors - Nishiura Masaki, Hayama Hiroki Special *'Viewership ratings:' 23.1% (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2009-Jan-10 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00 - 23:10 *'Theme song:' HANABI by Mr.Children *'Insert songs:' Kaze to Hoshi to Moebius no wa & Koe by Mr.Children Synopsis After their suspension from the tunnel incident, the four interns: Aizawa, Shiraishi, Hiyama, Fujikawa together with nurse Saejima, are back on Shohoku's Emergency Medical Services. But as soon as their return, Kuroda suddenly handed his resignation. While, on the other hand, a train in Chiba had a major accident. How will they be able to manage the situation without Kuroda's supervision? ''--written by Aiscess'' Cast *Yamashita Tomohisa as Aizawa Kosaku (Flight doctor-in-training) *Aragaki Yui as Shiraishi Megumi (Flight doctor-in-training) *Toda Erika as Hiyama Mihoko (Flight doctor-in-training) *Higa Manami as Saejima Haruka (Flight nurse) *Asari Yosuke as Fujikawa Kazuo (Flight doctor-in-training) *Kodama Kiyoshi as Tadokoro Yoshiaki (Emergency Unit Chief) *Katsumura Masanobu as Morimoto Tadashi (Flight Doctor) *Ryo as Mitsui Kanna (Flight Doctor) *Yanagiba Toshiro as Kuroda Shuji (Flight Doctor) *Sugimoto Tetta as Saijo Susumu (Brain Surgeon) *Terajima Susumu as Kaji Toshi (Pilot) *Yuui Ryoko as Todoroki Seiko (Communication Specialist) *Imai Rika as Kashiwabara Aya (Heart Surgery doctor-in-training) *Hiwatashi Shinji (樋渡真司) as Anzai Yasuyuki (Co-pilot) *Ikeda Kimiko (池田貴美子) as Ohara Sumiko (Head nurse) *Kaneda Mika (金田美香) as Murata Kaori (nurse) *Shima Kaori as Aizawa Kinue *Nishida Naomi as one of the casualties *Shimizu Koji as Hiyama's father *Sato Ruiki (ep1,4) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Hayashi Koji *'Producer:' Masumoto Jun *'Director:' Nishiura Masaki, Hayama Hiroki *'Music:' Sato Naoki Season 2 *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership ratings:' 16.6% (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2010-Jan-11 to 2010-Mar-22 *'Air time:' Monday 21:00 *'Theme song:' HANABI by Mr.Children Synopsis It has been one and a half years since Aizawa Kosaku, Shiraishi Megumi, Hiyama Mihoko and Fujikawa Kazuo were assigned to Shoyo University's North Hospital. They have only three months left of their fellowship programme (specialised training programme) to be flight doctors and each of them have come to the crossroads where they have to think of their lives after graduation. Aizawa, who has only one relative – a grandmother currently in a nursing home, starts having doubts about his duties and cannot find a clear direction for his future. Meanwhile, Shiraishi Megumi is unable to forget the past. She had caused their former teacher, Kuroda Shuji, to have his right arm amputated. Then Tachibana Keisuke, a veteran flight doctor, takes up a new post. He has been put in charge of certifying the fellowship programme which will decide their future. -- Jdrama Weblog Cast *Yamashita Tomohisa as Aizawa Kosaku (Flight doctor-in-training) *Aragaki Yui as Shiraishi Megumi (Flight doctor-in-training) *Toda Erika as Hiyama Mihoko (Flight doctor-in-training) *Higa Manami as Saejima Haruka (Flight nurse) *Asari Yosuke as Fujikawa Kazuo (Flight doctor-in-training) *Kodama Kiyoshi as Tadokoro Yoshiaki (Emergency Unit Chief) *Katsumura Masanobu as Morimoto Tadashi (Flight Doctor) *Terajima Susumu as Kaji Toshi (Pilot) *Yuui Ryoko as Todoroki Seiko (Communication Specialist) *Sugimoto Tetta as Saijo Susumu (Brain Surgeon) *Ryo as Mitsui Kanna (Flight Doctor) *Shiina Kippei as Tachibana Keisuke (Flight Doctor) *Kakiuchi Ayami as Nurse Tsuji *HILUMA as Sonoda Daisuke *Shima Kaori as Aizawa Kinue Guests *Nomura Mami as Yoneda Masako (ep1) *Nakahara Takeo as Shiraishi Hirofumi (ep1) *Lily Franky as Yamada Ichiro/Aizawa Seiji (ep1-3) *Hirayama Hiroyuki as Tazawa Satoshi (ep2-3) *Watanabe Kenkichi as Kitayama Osamu (ep2) *Takeshita Akiko (竹下明子) as Osamu's wife (ep2) *Hamada Gaku as Matsui Toru (ep3) *Hiyori Yuki (日和佑貴) as Kizawa Hiroyuki (ep3) *Kobayashi Ryoko as Morita Eri (ep3) *Nakabeppu Aoi as Saki (ep3) *Oka Mitsuko as the mother of a patient (ep3) *Furumoto Shinnosuke (古本新乃輔) as Oyama Tsuneo aka Mary Jane Yoko (ep4&7) *Kinami Haruka as Kijima Yukina (ep4) *Otsuka Yoshie as Tazawa Satoshi's mother (ep5) *Shimizu Akihiro (清水昭博) as Tazawa Satoshi's father (ep5) *Sugiyama Yuna (杉山優奈) as Ueno Mirai (ep5) *Taiga as Naito Yoshio (ep6) *Kimura Midoriko as Naito Taeko (ep6) *Yoshida Yo as Nogami Naomi (ep6-7) *Matsuda Kenji as Nogami Akihiko (ep6-7) *Enomoto Riku (榎本陸) as Nogami Tsubasa (ep6) *Murakami Shoko (村上尚子) as Aizawa Natsumi (ep6) *Suzuki Hiromi (鈴木ひろみ) as Shiraishi Megumi's mother (ep6) *Takubo Issei as Manager Kasukabe (ep7) *Kumabe Yohei (隈部洋平) (ep7) *Onoue Hiroyuki (ep7) *Mitani Etsuyo (三谷悦代) (ep7) *Osanai Minako as Tadokoro's wife (ep9) *Takayanagi Yoko (高柳葉子) as Aoyama Kiyomi (ep9) *Shibuya Takeru as Aoyama Kazuki (ep9) *Yanagiba Toshiro as Kuroda Shuji (ep10-11) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Hayashi Koji *'Producer:' Masumoto Jun *'Director:' Nishiura Masaki, Hayama Hiroki *'Music:' Sato Naoki Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Awards *'64th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Drama Season 3 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 14.63% (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jul-17 to 2017-Sep-18 *'Air time:' Monday 21:00 *'Theme song:' HANABI by Mr.Children Synopsis It's been 10 years since the Code Blue team made their first debut on to the medical scene. Each of them have begun to make a career for themselves during this time. Aizawa Kosaku has left the emergency services at his last hospital and now works as a brain surgeon, aiming for the best performance every day. Shiraishi Megumi has been working hard as a staff leader for flight doctors at Shohoku Emergency Medical Services. Hiyama Mihoko wanted to become a flight doctor, but she left the Shohoku Emergency Medical Services to work as an obstetrician. Saejima Haruka still works as a nurse for flight doctors, pursuing her career as a top worker. Also, like Shiraishi Megumi, Fujikawa Kazuo works at the Shohoku Emergency Medical Services as a plastic surgeon specialist. Each member work face to face with life or death situations every day, and they face a new challenge which awaits them. -- Fuji TV Cast *Yamashita Tomohisa as Aizawa Kosaku *Aragaki Yui as Shiraishi Megumi *Toda Erika as Hiyama Mihoko *Higa Manami as Saejima Haruka *Asari Yosuke as Fujikawa Kazuo *Arioka Daiki as Natori Souma *Narita Ryo as Haitani Shunpei *Araki Yuko as Yokomine Akari *Baba Fumika as Yukimura Futaba *Terajima Susumu as Kaji Toshi *Sugimoto Tetta as Saijo Susumu *Ryo as Mitsui Kanna *Ando Masanobu as Shinkai Hiroki *Shiina Kippei as Tachibana Keisuke *Ito Yumi as Machida Kyoko *Ito Yuki as Hayakawa Masatoyo *Iwai Kenshiro (岩井拳士朗) as Torii Makoto *Shimogaki Madoka (下垣真香) as Hirota Fumi *Kiyama Ryusei (歸山竜成) as Tachibana Yusuke *Tanabe Ririka (田鍋梨々花) as Amano Kanade *Maruyama Tomomi as Ogata Hirotsugu *Takito Kenichi as Inoue Nobuaki Guests *Kawaguchi Waku as Hashizume Yuto (ep1) *Hamaya Yasuyuki (浜谷康幸) as Yuto's father (ep1) *Ishihara Atsumi as Murano (ep1-2) *Furuhata Seika as Miyamoto Nozomi (ep2) *Hirayama Yusuke as Miyamoto Tsutomu (ep2) *Toda Masahiro as Akimoto Jiro (ep3) *Iwahashi Michiko (岩橋道子) as Akimoto Miyako (ep3) *Yoshida Goro (天野道隆) as Kanade's father (ep3) *Ogino Yuri (荻野友里) as Kanade's mother (ep3,5) *Higuchi Kaito as Sakura Akito (ep4) *Nishiguchi Aoto (西口青翔) as Kitahara Kentaro (ep4) *Ueki Shohei as Kentaro's father (ep4) *Imamura Yoshino (今村美乃) as Kentaro's mother (ep4) *Iwakami Yoko (岩上陽子) as Ogata Yuki (ep4-5) *Otani Ryosuke as Kurata Masatoshi (ep5) *Tateishi Ryoko as Kurata Kazumi (ep5) *Hasegawa Shinya (長谷川慎也) as Yoshizaki Koji (ep5) *Sekiguchi Anam (関口アナム) as Yamaguchi Takumi (ep6) *Baba Toru (馬場徹) as Moriguchi (ep6) *Taguchi Tomoya (田口智也) as Ota (ep6) *Kajihara Hayate (梶原颯) as Iizuka (ep6) *Ito Kumiko as organ removal surgery facilitator (ep6) *Kikuchi Keisuke (菊池啓介) as Oshima Masaru (ep7) *Aizawa Rina as Oshima Mio (ep7) *Izumi Kyoko as Orikasa Tomi (ep7) *Amada Reki as Horiuchi Go (ep8) *Uchikawa Reo (内川蓮生) as Kawada Shinichi (ep8) *Mukai Koto (向衣琴) as Shinichi's mother (ep8) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Adachi Naoko *'Producer:' Masumoto Jun *'Co-producer:' Nakano Toshiyuki *'Director:' Nishiura Masaki, Hayama Hiroki, Tanaka Ryo *'Music:' Sato Naoki Awards *'TV station Drama Awards 2017 :'Best Actor - Yamashita Tomohisa/ Code Blue 3 *'TV station Drama Awards 2017 :'Best Drama - Code Blue 3 *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2017):' Best Drama / Code Blue 3 *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2017):' Best Actor - Yamashita Tomohisa / Code Blue 3 *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2017):' Best Supporting Actor - Asari Yosuke *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2017):' Best Supporting Actress - Aragaki Yui *'94th Television Drama Academy Awards(Jul-Sep 2017):' Best Actor Yamashita Tomohisa / Code Blue 3 *'94th Television Drama Academy Awards(Jul-Sep 2017):' Best Supporting Actress - Aragaki Yui *'94th Television Drama Academy Awards(Jul-Sep 2017):' Best Drama / Code Blue 3 External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2008 Category:JDrama2009 Category:JDrama2010 Category:JDrama2017 Category:Fuji TV